neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Elyon Brown
Queen Elyon Brown'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0240441/?ref_=fn_al_ch_1 (voiced by Serena Berman)http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0075846/http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/tv-shows/WITCH/Elyon/ is a fictional character in the animated series, chapter books and graphic novels of ''W.I.T.C.H. She is first introduced as one of the main villains at the beginning and middle of the first Arc , but later becomes one of the main heroes and supporting characters in the comic. She is one of the most powerful friends and allies of the Guardians. Character History Elyon Brown is a heart-warming, kind, and caring teenager with straw colored hair in two braids. She is friendly and smart, however sometimes socially awkward, withdrawn and shy. Due to her young age, she is quite naive but her intelligence eventually leads her to the truth (for example, when Wilhelmina Vandom saves Cedric's life and he still tries to kill her, Elyon begins to question everything Cedric and Phobos have ever told her). Elyon Brown, in the original version named Elyon Portrait, is the Queen of Meridian, given the title 'Light of Meridian'. Elyon was born in Meridian, lone daughter to the Queen and King, and sole heir to the throne. However, after the disappearance of her parents, Meridianites named Galgheita (disguised as Mrs. Rudolph the Mathematics teacher on Earth), Miriadel and Alborn took her to Earth to protect her from her older brother, Phobos, who had plans to steal her superior magical powers. Elyon was raised there as a normal girl by Miriadel and Alborn under the aliases of Eleanor and Thomas Brown. She knew nothing of Meridian or her true identity. Elyon became best friends with Cornelia Hale and good friends with the other W.I.T.C.H. members. In the TV Show, she also had a friend named Alchemy who is a sensitive girl. When she met Cedric she developed a crush on him. Elyon begins going to his book shop frequently and started to help him out with the shop. Cedric eventually tells her about her identity and turns her against the Guardians convincing her to go to Meridian, where he teaches her to wield and use her powers. While learning to use her magic, Elyon tricks W.I.T.C.H. several times in revenge for the pain she believes they have caused Meridian by protecting the Veil that separates them from the rest of the universe. Before trapping them in a painting, she claims the Veil hindered Phobos' search for her, keeping her away from her true family and her birthright. She also imprisons Taranee in a magical bubble and keeps her in Meridian until the other W.I.T.C.H. members help free her, as well as disguising herself as Will's swimming coach to lead the girls into a trap in Cedric's library. However, at the portal in the back of the library, Elyon watches Cedric get sentenced to execution by the rebels fleeing Meridian and watches Will save him at a risk to her own life. When Cedric tries to kill Will after this, she begins to doubt what Phobos and his court have told her. She takes to wandering the streets of Meridian in disguise to see the real lives of the people she will one day rule. While out, she is confronted by guards who don't believe her to be the princess, only to be saved by Cornelia. The two combine their powers to escape by creating an earthquake that is felt on Earth as well as Meridian. They reconcile, promising to always be best friends before Elyon is introduced to Caleb, the leader of the rebellion which is trying to overthrow Phobos and put her on the throne. Thinking about Caleb's words that the throne is her birthright, Elyon visits Miriadel and Alborn in prison to confront them about her brother. They tell her he is evil and will stop at nothing to get her powers before she is ushered out. On a particular day, W.I.T.C.H. frees Miriadel and Alborn among other prisoners when Elyon happens to be near the prison. She sees a guard beating a man trying to see his escaped brother and uses her telekinesis to get rid of the whip he uses and reveals her identity, claiming the whole prison is a mistake. Remembering the way Miriadel taught her to use an eraser when she learnt to draw, Elyon demonstrates her immense power by erasing the prison with the same movements. As cheering crowds swarm her, Elyon sees Miriadel, with a minor injury, and calls her Mom. On the day of her coronation, Elyon is visited by W.I.T.C.H., who warn her one last time that Phobos isn't all he seems. She decides to trust them and puts an Astral Drop in her place to observe the ceremony from the crowd. Her Astral Drop is killed when the Crown of Light is placed on its head and Phobos reveals to Meridian he has been after Elyon's powers. Elyon and W.I.T.C.H. come out of their disguises and fight Phobos' guards before they are forced to retreat to the sewers, where Elyon is reunited with Miriadel and Alborn. W.I.T.C.H. sneak Elyon into the castle for her final battle with Phobos while they fight Cedric for the Crown of Light. She wins, but spares Phobos' life and is knocked unconscious by her brother. When she awakens, she is bound by light and unable to move but can hear Taranee through their telepathy. The Guardians are able to defeat Cedric and break the curse on the Crown of Light before Will places it on Elyon's head, giving her the power of the Light of Meridian and the title of Queen of Meridian. Later, she is forced into hiding on Earth when Phobos switches bodes with Endarno and becomes Oracle using his body, after she seals the Crown of Light. Not wanting to hide away, Elyon confronts Endarno only to recognise the hate in his eyes and refuses to hand over the Crown in exchange for her freedom. He imprisons her in the Tower of Mists and there she realizes Endarno is actually Phobos. Yan Lin's spirit visits her and she confides in her, giving her the key to unlocking the Crown which is passed onto the Guardians. They free her and face Phobos and Cedric, who, disguised as Elyon, took the Crown of Light. Cedric is defeated and Phobos runs, only to jump into nothing rather than be captured. Elyon witnesses his suicide and tells Hay Lin, Irma and Taranee that they are her family now. She makes a brief appearance in the final arc to issue the challenge that will turn the Guardians into Magical Sovereigns. Elyon has a special comic dedicated to her adjustment to Meridian life. On realizing she knows nothing about the world she's supposed to be ruling, Elyon leaves the Crown of Light in Miriadel and Alborn's care and takes a Meridian equivalent of a horse (or unicorn, as it has a horn) and travels beyond the city in hope of learning more. Vathek secretly follows her but is discovered quickly after Elyon has a final meeting with her mother's spirit. They are captured by a group of Meridianites living under the ground, believing that Phobos still rules and Elyon is under his control. She manages to convince these people that she is queen and feels much better about her leadership skills by the end of the issue. In the comic, Elyon is the Light of Meridian, an exclusive savior position reserved for females of the Royal Family. The Light of Meridian is a very powerful magical force and is the rightful ruler of Meridian. According to Phobos and the Oracle, she is even stronger than Phobos himself. In the TV Show, Elyon is the rightful queen of Meridian as well as the Heart of Meridian, position which means she is equally as powerful as the Heart of Kandrakar and Lillian. Both these titles mean the same thing, and there is no mention of the other in both the Comics or the TV Show. In equal the TV show and the comic books, Elyon's full power seems to exceed or at least rival the combined strength of all five Guardians. In the comics, Elyon's birthday is Octoer 31, making her a Scorpio. Chronology: Animated Series Unlike the comics so far, in the show version, the only time she expressed interest in Caleb was in Happy Birthday Will in the first season. It is thought that since through the rest of the series he's with Cornelia, Elyon as a best friend hasn't done anything to further her feelings toward him, since he's currently not single. In the second season of the TV Show, Elyon remains an important cast member. In the beginning of the season, Nerissa gathers up allies of Phobos who were injured or imprisoned by Elyon and the Guardians, forming a group known as the Knights of Vengeance. The Knights have the purpose of destroying the Guardians and Elyon, thus allowing Phobos to rule again. They cause numerous problems in Meridian, along with Nerissa and on one occasion, the Annihilators. As Queen of Meridian, Elyon plays a major role in stopping them, with the help of the Guardians, Caleb and Blunk. In this part of the season, Elyon also goes to school on Earth to help keep Meridian and Kandrakar undercover and finishes the school year before being tutored in Meridian. Because of this, Elyon is shown often with the other girls at school. In J is for Jewel, shortly after having finished the school year on Earth, Elyon is made curious about her birth parents because of the Jewel of the Crown that Trill, the maid, gave to her. She goes into the Meditation Chamber with Trill, and is able to see Trill's memories of her birth parents. What Elyon sees makes her believe that her parents were horrible people and that they didn't love her at all. Meanwhile, Phobos is freed and leads a major attack on the palace. After waking up from her trance and imprisoning Phobos and the Knights of Vengeance, Elyon angrily throws the Jewel of the Crown at Trill. Trill catches it and reveals that she is Nerissa in disguise, and has always been. She apparently helped the rebellion both as the Mage and Trill, and even gave birth to Caleb so that he could lead the rebellion. Nerissa says that she was patiently waiting for her chance to obtain Elyon's powers. The Jewel of the Crown which have been revealed to the Heart of Meridian, had been draining her powers from her, and now that she had given it to Nerissa, the Heart of Meridian was hers. Nerissa then seals Elyon inside the jewel and takes her as a captive. Elyon stays trapped during the rest of the season, but the power of the Heart of Meridian is used by Nerissa for many things. She is freed at the end and regains her powers. Family Elyon's mother and father disappeared under mysterious circumstances fourteen years ago when her brother Phobos took the throne. Elyon's mother appears to her in spirit form for guidance at times, meaning that she is most likely currently deceased. However, she could be using the power of Astral Projection, a power that Elyon possesses, to communicate with her daughter. In the TV Show, Elyon's mother's name is Weira, but in the comic book, her name is not given at all. In the TV Show, it is stated that Weira followed a butterfly out into the woods and got lost. The Mage then created the Star of Threbe to locate the princess, block the powers of everything that might hurt her, and guide her home safely. After Weira was found, her father disposed of the Star to prevent their enemies from using it against them. The Star is later found by Phobos and used to find his sister. Weira is implied to have been the past Light/Heart of Meridian. Nothing is revealed about Elyon's father other than the fact that he disappeared fourteen years ago when Phobos usurped the throne, and that he has almost no power since Meridian's most important position is the Queen. In the TV show, he was called Zanden. Elyon's brother, Phobos, is a sadistic, ruthless and cunning tyrannical sorcerer. He possesses powerful magical powers as well, but not as strong as Elyon. He ruled in Elyon's place but never had any formal power and wouldn't until Elyon was pronounced dead and he was crowned. Phobos mistreated his people and stole their and their land's life force and magic to increase his powers. After his defeat, he was imprisoned in the Tower of Mists (comics) and/or the Meridian Prisonhold (TV Show). Elyon was raised by Miriadel and Alborn, two Meridianites she believed to be her parents. They lived on Earth with Elyon under the aliases of Mr. Thomas Brown and Mrs. Eleanor Brown. They raise Elyon as a normal girl and told her nothing about Meridian or that they were beasts. When Elyon was taken to live with Phobos, they were locked up in the Prison of Meridian. In the TV Show, Elyon is told her parents are safe and living happily in a nice farm outside the city, and she misses them very much. In the comic, Elyon at first is furious at them for concealing her from her true identity, does not remotely care about them being locked up. After Elyon was restored to her rightful place at the throne, they went to live with her in the Palace. Elyon loves them like her real parents, and calls them Mom and Dad. Powers Elyon is the Light/Heart of Meridian, therefore possessing great magical power that turns her into a reality warper. Power she is unaware of until she subconsciously draws upon it to save Cedric from the Guardians in the TV Show. It can be argued that she controls the Element of Light, or the power over Matter. The following is a list of powers, abilities, and other talents that Elyon possesses: *Photokinesis: the ability to control and manipulate forms of light *Chronokinesis: the ability to manipulate and warp time *Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force. *Manipulate physical reality, changing it at will. *Create portals between Meridian and Earth, including ones that alter the matter that passes through it. (She was able to shrink the Guardians and Caleb when they traveled to Meridian through a portal she created.) *Open folds, holds in space in time to Earth, Meridian, Kandrakar, Zamballa and other worlds. *Generate ghostly images of herself, similar to the Astral Drops. These illusionary copies are capable of moving independently of Elyon, but have no shadows, nor do they react as a real person would. If they are touched they disappear. *Project an astral form, partly transparent, even between Meridian and Earth. Unlike her ghostly copies, this form is the true Elyon, and she is able to use it to communicate. *Teleport, even between dimensions. *Possess flight. *Telekinesis: 'the ability to move objects simply through the will of one's mind *Phase through walls and presumably other solid objects. *Depict scenes of the future in drawings (though Elyon uses this power unintentionally and without knowledge of it). This can be seen as a type of premonition. *Trap others in an impenetrable transparent bubble prison. *Bind others with energy ropes (as she did with Phobos after defeating him). *Temporarily remove other's body parts, as she did with Taranee's mouth to stop her from warning the Guardians. This can be seen as reality warping. * Change her appearance (glamour). This can also be seen as reality warping. *Turning drawings, thoughts or even stories into reality. *Make ice appear or freeze anything or anyone. *Create or conjure blasts of pure energy from her hands. *Element of light. *Trap people inside pictures. *Have power over the five natural elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Quintessence *Hypnosis. *Seal the Crown of Light with a spell strong enough to withstand the combined attacks of the Guardians *Force Cedric to return to his true form, with the aid of Hay Lin *Summon the Crown of Light from Cedric, even when worn by him *Create a protective field designed to prevent eavesdropping, even by magical methods, of such strength even Endarno, albeit without full powers as Oracle, was unable to pierce or even detect it, when aided by Caleb, Vathek and the five Guardians Note: This list includes powers from both the comics and the TV Show. Elyon does not show all of them in either. When Cedric obtained the Crown of Light, his own natural powers considerably weaker than Elyon's, he was able to defeat the Guardians, Himerish and Yan Lin, teleport, change into forms undetectable by the Council, and claims that he is actually capable of destroying Kandrakar itself. Appearances in the Animated Series Season One *Happy Birthday Will (first appearance) *A Service to The Community *The Labyrinth *Divide and Conquer *Framed *The Stone of Threbe *The Princess Revealed *Stop The Presses *Parent's Night *The Mudslugs *Ghosts of Elyon *The Mogriffs *The Underwater Mines *The Seal of Phobos *Escape From Cavigor *Caleb's Challenge *The Battle of Meridian Plains *The Rebel Rescue *The Stolen Heart *The Final Battle Season Two *A is for Anonymous *B is for Betrayal *C is for Changes *D is for Dangerous *F is for Facades *H is for Hunted *J is for Jewel *S is for Self (cameo) *V is for Victory (cameo) *X is for Xanadu *Y is for Yield *Z is for Zenith Trivia *Her original name was Elyon Portrait. *Since her biological family the Escanors hail from Britain, Elyon like many other humans in Meridian is British. * Elyon has the same birthday as Irma Lair in the television show, 13th March. * Interestingly, ''Elyon (עֶלְיוֹן) is a Hebrew word meaning "uppermost", "supreme", or "highest". It is one of the many epithets and titles for God in Judaism. Gallery Elyon Brown/Gallery References es:Elyon Brown fr:Elyon Brown pl:Elyon Brown Category:W.I.T.C.H. Characters Category:W.I.T.C.H. Supporting Characters Category:Escanors Category:W.I.T.C.H. Heroes Category:W.I.T.C.H. Villains Category:Meridian Category:Brown Family Category:W.I.T.C.H. Caucasian Characters Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters with superpowers Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:W.I.T.C.H. Former Villains Category:Queens Category:Arc 1 Category:Season 1 (W.I.T.C.H.) Category:Season 2 (W.I.T.C.H.) Category:Mystical Hearts Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Bestowers Category:Power Absorbers Category:Portal Creators Category:Mesmerists Category:Telekinetics Category:Individuals by power absorption